The present invention relates generally to electric field delivery to tissue regions. More specifically, the present invention relates to electric field delivery and ablation of target tissue regions, including cancerous cells and solid tumors, using improved ablation probes.
Current tissue ablation techniques rely on a high-frequency, hyper-thermia inducing electric current to the tissue of a patient (e.g., human, animal, etc.) as a means to remove unwanted tissue or lesions, staunch bleeding, or cut tissue. There has been increased interest and activity is the area of hyper-thermal ablation as a tool to treat cancer by heat-induced killing and/or removal of tumor tissue.
In hyper-thermal tumor ablation techniques, high-frequency RF (e.g., “RF thermal ablation”) or microwave sources are used to heat tissue resulting in histological damage to the target tissue. In RF thermal ablation techniques, for example, high frequencies, including about 500 kHz and greater, are used to cause ionic agitation and frictional (e.g., resistive) heating to tissue surrounding a positioned electrode. Lethal damage to tissue (e.g., denaturation of tissue proteins) occurs at temperatures in excess of about 47 degrees C., though heat generated near electrodes in RF thermal ablation can reach temperatures up to or exceeding about 100 degrees C.
Numerous methods and devices are taught using hyper-thermal or heat-induced cancer tissue destruction. However, a significant limitation of RF induced, hyper-thermal ablation is the difficulty of localizing the heat-induced damage to targeted cancerous tissue while limiting histological damage and destruction to surrounding healthy, non-target tissue.
Thus, there is a need for minimally invasive ablation techniques that more selectively destroy targeted tissue while minimizing damage to non-target tissue.